Love is Stronger Than Fire!
by AuraWriter
Summary: When Naruto's house gets set on fire, and everyone thinking it was him who did it can Naruto escape and start a new life with his boyfriend Kiba or will his past continue to haunt him for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighed, the end of the school day was always the worse. Not only did he have to go home, he had to be alone. His parents had to go out of town on a business trip for two weeks, and during that time he had to take care of himself. He liked being alone, but could only take so much of it. Luckily he didn't live very far from the school so he could walk home. He had asked his boyfriend Kiba if he could come stay with him until his parents got back but Kiba had to work and wasn't sure if he could get it off or not. Kenta continued to walk for another twenty minutes before getting home. Naruto lived in a gated community in a five bedroom, three bath house. Which was odd, due him being an only child and just living with his two parents. After getting home he plopped down on the couch with a coke and turned on the TV. The rest of the day was rather uneventful.

When it was time for bed Kiba called him like he did every night. The two of them lived in different cities, about four hours from each other so they didn't get to see each other except on birthdays and other Holidays.

"Hey Naruto, how you doing? Bored you?" Kiba chuckled.

"Yes! It's driving me crazy, and I have to live through two weeks of this, and its winter break so I'm home for a week and a half of that."

"Well, I thought you didn't like school?" Naruto sighed.

"I do like school, just not when it's not fun. At school at least I have the teachers to talk to."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Naruto got up and walked into the kitchen.

"So what are you up to? How was work?" Kiba moaned.

"It was a pain, first this chick tried to return an item she had bought six months ago, and wouldn't take no for an answer, so my manager had to get involved which meant I got into trouble for bugging him."

"Then this family of like seven people came into the store and decided it was fun race carts down the aisles." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, glad I don't have to work there, or anyway." Kiba laughed.

"I think you would like working if you had the right job, it keeps you busy, then again your only seventeen, not many places will hire a junior in high school other than fast food places." Naruto sighed.

"Well babe, I have to get going, I need to be up early tomorrow, boss has me traveling somewhere at six am."

"Awe." Naruto pouted.

"It's okay, if everything goes okay, I'll call you tomorrow on my lunch break and we can talk some more then."

"Okay, well I love you and I'll talk with you tomorrow." Kiba said.

"Love you two." Naruto said hanging up the phone, glancing at the clock he sighed and went over to this bedroom getting into bed hoping the night would go by fast.

* * *

Naruto woke up when he heard something in the kitchen, getting out of his bed shaking Naruto slowly opened the door a crack to look what was going on. The kitchen light was on, even though he was sure he had turned it off. Walking out to the kitchen he turned off the light and then went back to bed, closing his door behind him. The next time Naruto woke up was because of the smoke alarms going off, he opened his eyes looking around the room in a panic. Reaching towards the door handle of his room when his hands made contact with it, they instantly started to burn. Naruto quickly removed his hand with a shocked and panicked look he slowly backed up, grabbed his phone from the nightstand and then made his way to the window, opening the window he jumped out. Running to the front of the house he looked up in horror. There was smoke coming from the entire first floor. Naruto heard sirens off in the distance. One of Naruto's neighbors ran over and saw Naruto standing on the grass.

"Hey Naruto!" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked back and saw Hinata.

"Glad you're okay! I saw a group of people looking around your house and wasn't sure what they were up to." Naruto unable to saw anything just stood there looking at Hinata and then back at the house. When the fire department arrived one of the firemen walked over to the two teenagers.

"Did you guys see anything?" Hinata nodded.

''I saw what looked like five people looking around the outside of the house, wasn't sure what was going on so I called the station and they told me was low priority for this area and to contact them again if something happened. The firemen nodded.

"How about you, son did you maybe see any faces?" Naruto just stood there looking at the house. Hinata shook her head.

"I don't think he saw anyone, he lives here at this house, his parents had to go somewhere for a week or so." The firemen nodded.

"Hinata! You get your ass back inside!" Hinata's father yelled. Hinata sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, I have to go back inside, my dick of a dad is calling me." Naruto looked at Hinata and then back at the house. Hinata ran back over to her house.

"I don't want you spending time with that boy, he is a bad influence on you." Hinata looked at her father.

"Do you not see his house!?" Hinata's father chuckled.

"Oh come on, the brat probably did that on purpose to get even with his parents for leaving town." Hinata looked at her father with an enraged face. Before he could say another word she ran back inside the house.

* * *

One of the firemen walked back over to Naruto who was now sitting on a curb.

"Hey, is there anyone we can call or somewhere you can stay tonight?" Naruto shook his head.

"The only place I could probably stay is with my friend Kiba, but he lives just outside of Capital City 150 miles north of here. The firemen nodded walking back over to his boss. Naruto took out his phone and dialed Kiba's number. The phone rang three times before Kiba answered.

"Naruto, by talking to you tomorrow I meant when it's light out." Kiba laughed lightly until he heard Naruto crying.

"Naruto you okay? Do I have to come and beat some bitch up?" Naruto continued to cry for several minutes until he finally spoke.

"It's my house, it..." Was all Naruto could get out. Kiba frowned.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"My... My house, it's... gone!" Naruto balled his eyes out. Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. Part of him wanted to believe that it was just Naruto joking, but knowing Naruto he wouldn't joke about something like that. There were a few minutes of silence from Kiba's end while Naruto continued to cry.

"Okay, Naruto here is what we are going to do. Can you go down to the police station and wait there till I get there?"

"I... I thought you had to work in the morning?" Kiba laughed.

"Naruto, I don't care if I have to work, I've told you this before that if you ever need me, just give me a call and I will figure something out." Naruto continued to cry.

"Okay, I'll go wait there." Hearing Naruto cry like this was breaking his heart.

"Oh, and Naruto?" Kiba spoke in a caring town.

"Y... Yeah?" Naruto bit his lip.

"Everything will be alright, I'll be there in a couple hours." Naruto nodded and hung up the phone.

* * *

It had been four hours since Naruto talked with Kiba on the phone. Naruto was now at the police station. The cops were kind enough to give him a ride down there, but now he was cold and hungry. Naruto continued to wait and another hour passed and another. Naruto sighed and got up and walked over to the door and looked out. Not seeing Kiba Naruto started to cry again. Naruto decided to text Kiba and ask where he was. Not seeing anyone Naruto sighed and walked back to his sit, sitting back down Naruto looked around the room for a couple minutes and then his phone rang. Naruto quickly opened up his phone and frowned.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Naruto tried not to cry.

"I'm fine dear, I'm worried about you, we got a call from the police." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happend, our neighbor Hinata said she saw a group of people looking around our house but couldn't tell who it was."

"I see, well unfortunately we can't make it back until next week, do you have somewhere to stay?" Naruto nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I'm going to be staying with a friend." Naruto's mom smiled.

"Okay, well I hope everything goes alright, we will call you when we get back in town."

"Thanks." Naruto spoke ending the call, looking down at the floor Naruto started to cry again. He continued to look down at the floor until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up, soon jumping up and wrapping his arms around Kiba.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled Kiba laughed.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Naruto lightly smiled.

"I'm doing okay, it's still just hard to think about." Kiba nodded.

"Well, it's like midnight and due to wrecks on the highway we have about a five hour drive to get back to my place." Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, got a follower on . Glad people are enjoying this. Typically my fanfictions go weeks without any activity. Thanks to everyone who has followed, liked and provided reviews! I'll work on Seeking Comfort eventually. I Promise!_

* * *

What are you sorry for?"

"Calling you this late, I should have just toughed it out till morning and then called." Kiba folded his arms.

"Naruto, don't feel sorry about that, I'm glad you called me, to tell you the truth I would have been upset if you waited till morning to call." Naruto frowned

* * *

Naruto bolted awake, franticly looking around. Kiba glanced over at Naruto and frowned. Kiba reached over to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked over at Kiba wide-eyed; Naruto soon sighed.

"You alright, Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"I was having a nightmare about the fire." Kiba nodded.

"I thought so, well we are almost to my house, I kind of live out in the middle of nowhere so I don't come into town very often." Naruto smiled.

"As long as you have a bed, I'm happy." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, I have a bed. It's not as fancy as yours but it works." Naruto smiled.

"Also do you have anything to eat? The police wouldn't let me eat anything while I was there." Kiba nodded.

"Um, Yeah. Do you want to go to a fast food place or eat something at home? There is a small town coming up that has some places we can get you something to eat."

"Maybe just something at home, It's been forever since I've gotten to eat something you made." Kiba laughed.

"I'm not that good of a cook, I mean it's edible what I make." Naruto laughed causing Kiba to smile.

"I'm glad you're laughing again; anyway we are about a half hour from my place, so if you want to go back to sleep you can." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, were at my place." Kiba said shaking Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked around and smiled.

"So, you live in the woods." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, kind of allows me to do what I want." Naruto got out of the car and walked into the house. Kiba lived in a cabin. It was all one room with the bed next to the kitchen. Kiba followed him inside closing the door behind them.

"Well, you can sit wherever and I'll get started making you something." Naruto nodded sitting down on the couch.

"What time do you have to be at work today?" Kiba looked at a clock.

"I'm supposed to be at work in about an hour, but I'm not going." Naruto looked at Kiba.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll just let my boss know something came up and I have to stay home."

"Kiba, you don't have to do that! I can just stay home by myself until you get back." Kiba frowned.

"Naruto, I'm supposed to be going out of state for about four days, I don't want to leave you here all alone, I wouldn't be able to get any work done if I did that." Naruto frowned.

"Great, I'm the reason why you're going to miss work." Naruto pouted; Kiba frowned.

"Naruto, It's okay! I wouldn't have said I'd come get you if it wasn't." Naruto stood up and walked over to the, plopping down and proceeded to cry. Kiba looked at Naruto and sighed. Walking over to the bed, Kiba sat down on the edge and placed a hand on Naruto's back.

"Naruto, trust me. I want you to help out I'm always here for you, even if I lived across the country I'd still find a way to help you out." Naruto continued to cry into a pillow on the bed. Kiba sighed getting up and walked back over to the kitchen to finish making Naruto something to eat. After he was done he put some plastic wrap over the food and put it in the fridge then walked back over to the bed, got onto the other side and pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

* * *

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes. Feeling something on him he looked around and saw that Kiba was hugging him. Naruto was still wearing the clothes from last night. The only change was a blanket was now covering up both of them. Naruto reached into his pocket and panicked when he couldn't find his phone. Naruto wiggled out of Kiba's hold and starting looking around the room for his phone. Unable to find it he walked over to the bed and shook Kiba's shoulder. Kiba opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey." Naruto smiled.

"Hey, have you seen my phone?" Kiba nodded.

"Um, yeah it's on the nightstand next to the bed on my side, I noticed it ring in the middle of the night and noticed the battery, so I plugged it in so it would be charged for you." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Walking over to the phone Naruto opened the cover and turned the phone on. After the carrier logo moved on by the time was displayed on the screen as 3:23pm.

"What time is it? Kiba asked putting his feet on the ground. Naruto frowned.

It's almost three thirty in the afternoon." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, feels really warm in here." Kiba looked over at Naruto and frowned.

"Naruto, don't worry about the time." Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's not that, it's a text I got."

Kiba with an uneasy feeling walked over to Naruto putting an arm around him looking at the phone. Naruto started to shake, the text message was from an unknown sender.

 _Just because you escaped the fire doesn't mean we are done with you, first we will come after your parents, then you. You better watch out!_

Kiba took the phone from Naruto, put it in his pocket and then pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"Try not to focus on the fire for a while, no one knows where you are." Naruto nodded.

"Good, want me to heat up the food I made you last night?" Naruto looked at Kiba and nodded. Smiling Kiba got up off the bed, walking into the kitchen he started to heat up the food he made last night. Before long he was done heating the food and walking back to the bed handing it to Naruto.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Naruto frowned.

"I... I don't know, I kind of don't want to go anywhere." Kiba nodded.

"That's just fine, we can do stuff here, we have some movies we can watch, or we could even just stay in bed and cuddle all day." Naruto smiled.

"Um, maybe we could stay in bed... yeah that sounds nice." Kiba light laughed laying down on the bed. Naruto set his finished plate on the nightstand next to him and layed next to Kiba on the bed, Kiba put this arm around Naruto. The two stayed like that for the remainder of the day until Kiba's phone rang at around seven at night. Kiba opened his eyes looking around the room, reached for his phone and checked the number, not recognizing it he sent the caller to voicemail. The silence lasted for another two minutes before the phone rang again from the same number. Kiba sighed and answered the phone.

* * *

 _Well, that's as good of place as any to leave this. Thanks for reading. If you would like another chapter please review ^_^ feel free to provide ideas of where to take this. I love using your ideas, it makes it feel like we are all writing a little bit of each chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thanks for reading the past chapters and leaving some reviews, it means a lot. Second I want to apologize for this being so late. I try to update every three months but sometimes it takes longer. Please pardon any errors. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Kiba answered the phone and a robot started talking.

" _Hello number 00115, if you are not number 00115 please hang up now, if you are number 00115 please enter your passcode, this call is being recorded_ "

"Hey babe, what's your agent passcode?" Naruto looked at Kiba confused.

"I guess someone over at the agency is trying to contact you, they want your passcode." Still confused Naruto sighed.

"Enter 5983, followed by the pound key." Kiba nodded entering the code into the phone.

" _Please wait while we process your input…"_

" _Verified, now enter your six-digit passcode, you have 10 seconds after the third beep to enter the passcode, entering the wrong code or running out of time will activate lockdown mode."_

"Alright Kiba, after the third Beep enter 542256." Kiba nodded.

After three short beeps were heard, Kiba entered "542256" into the phone.

" _Verified; this message is meant only for Agent 00115… and his protector"_ The voice continued _"At 1800 hours' agent's 880 and 900 were captured by "Squad 5k" and are not responding. It's important that you are taken to a safe place until this matter has been resolved. Please hold while we redirect your call to HQ"_

Within a few seconds four fast beeps were heard then the phone front facing camera turned on with a message "Connecting Secure Video". A few seconds later a woman with reddish orange hair appeared on the phone.

" _Hello Agent 00115, it's good to see you again._ " Naruto sighed.

"Hey Mei." Naruto spoke softly.

" _So, I just wanted to check in with you to make sure you were doing alright, what with the whole house incident and parents going missing._ " Tears continued to fall from Naruto's eyes but a little faster. Kiba held Naruto tighter.

"Y… Yeah I'm okay." Kiba moved the phone out so both him and Naruto were in the cameras view.

" _Ah Kiba! Good, I was wondering if he would call you._ " Kiba smiled.

"I'm glad he did." Kiba smiled looking over at Naruto and kissed him on the top of his head. Naruto sighed.

"I didn't want to call him, because of me he is missing work." Mei smiled.

"Naruto, don't worry about. Kiba is your designated protector, he agreed to take care of you if anything like this ever happened." Naruto looked over at Kiba who nodded.

"Back when you had me sign that form I knew what I was signing, I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't comfortable with it." Naruto smiled.

" _So, you're in a safe place, that's great next I need to tell you a few things… Kiba, even though you have already agreed to this I need to just tell you that what you hear during this call is 100% confidential between you, Naruto and myself. No one else, even from the agency will contact you and request info about this call, if you get a call, text, email or someone asking you in person about the call you are to have no knowledge of it. Understand?"_ Kiba nodded his head.

" _Fantastic, so, as you heard in the recording, both your parents aren't responding on their mission and we can't pinpoint their location._ " Naruto nodded.

" _Something the message didn't tell you that it's important you stay away from your house, the people who likely have your parents are from the group that torched your house and will be looking for you there_." Naruto nodded.

" _Finally, you cannot go back to school until this is all settled, however you do have to do Homework, and this is the same for you Kiba, we will take care your classes and then send your homework to the local post office_." Both Naruto and Kiba agreed.

" _Well, I think that's about it... Oh! Before I forget, Kiba. As you are now responsible for taking care of Naruto we will deposit 40526 yen a week into your checking account to help take care of food and other expenses. This is for Naruto, but can be used for anything. Like say the two of you want to go to a movie, you would have to go with him, so that's allowed_." Kiba and Naruto lightly laughed.

"Sounds good, I do have a question if we do go out… wouldn't people recognize Naruto?" Mei laughed.

" _No, you are far enough away everything should be fine, but just keep an eye out for him. Watch who he talks to and just keep a close eye on him._ " Kiba nodded; Naruto gasped and grabbed his phone.

"Hey Mei, I got this weird text the other night and maybe you know something about it." Mei smiled.

" _Sure, just let me know what it says._ " Naruto scrolled through this texts before finally finding it.

It says "Just because you escaped the fire doesn't mean we are done with you, first we will come after your parents, then you. You better watch out!". Mei nodded.

" _Can you tell me who sent it?_ " Naruto shook his head.

"No, it came in as a blocked number…" Mei smiled.

" _Naruto, while in that text message press the pound key._ " Naruto looked up with an odd look but pressed the key anyway.

" _You should see a prompt for a password, enter your agent passcode._ " Naruto nodded entering 542256 and was brought to a processing screen which lasted for a few seconds then went back to the text message but now had a visible contact number.

"The number is (649) 915-6306." Mei nodded and put the number into the computer. Then spoke.

" _That number is registered to… Your father…_ " Naruto's eyes got wide again.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

" _Hang on, I'm running this through some checks._ " Naruto's shaking got a lot worse. Kiba stood up and walked over to the fridge.

" _Alright, the number used is… oh, I'm moving._ " Kiba laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just getting something for Naruto to drink." Kiba said as he brought the phone back up to his face. Mei nodded. Once back over to the bed he handed Naruto the drink and sat back down next to him.

" _Now, as I was saying, this number is registered to your father, but it's not being used by him, it's being used with an email account of hina_catlover99 ._ " Naruto looked down at the floor clenching his hands.

" _Naruto… Do you know this person?_ " Naruto continued to look at the floor. Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, that's an email of a friend of his from back home, the friends name is "Hinata Hyuga". Mei nodded.

" _Oh, I know her, I really doubt this is coming from her, let me put in a check to have the device location checked and if necessary we will send a team out there to investigate._ " Kiba nodded.

" _Well I'll let you go, and Naruto… Try not to think too much about this; everything will be alright._ " With that the stream ended.

 **[Fifteen Minutes Later]**

"Hey Naruto, do you want to watch some TV or go for a walk?" Naruto didn't respond. After another minute of being silent Naruto stood up.

"THAT BITCH!"

Kiba looked up at Naruto shocked, but jumped up and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I… I can't believe it…" Kiba rubbed Naruto's back.

"Like Mei said, it's nothing to worry about, she said it's most likely not coming from Hinata." Naruto shook his head.

"No one else has her email… It has to be her." Kiba sighed.

"Alright, you know what; let's just try to not think about it. Do you want to do something?" Naruto continued to cry.

"I… I just want to punch her. ARG!". Kiba frowned.

"Let's just watch some movies to get your mind off this." Naruto's crying slowed down.

"I… I guess we can do that." Kiba smiled.

"Great, I'll put a movie in and if you want I can bring the food over to the bed." Naruto smiled.

"That sounds great, and Kiba…" Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me, I know I can be a handful sometimes." Kiba shook his head.

"Naruto, you're never a handful, I love you for you and always will." Naruto smiled.

"So, I have a question Kiba." Kiba glanced over at Naruto as he opened the fridge door.

"What… What if you and I weren't dating anymore… what if things didn't work out and you hated me… what would have happened?" Kiba smiled.

"Even if I loathed you, I'd still take care of you, I signed those papers knowing full well that if things didn't work out between us I'd still be responsible for taking care of you; nothing has changed about that, I will always protect you. Hearing Kiba say this warmed Naruto's heart.

"So Naruto, um… why did you pick 542256 as your passcode?" Naruto blushed.

"Well… um… You know how on your phone on the phone app each number has letters…" Kiba nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well, 5 is K, 4 is I, 1 is B, 1 is A, 5 is L and 6 is M. KibaLovesMe." Kiba smiled.

"Aww, that's really sweet!" Naruto continued to blush.

"Oh, I should have asked her what day each week the money will be in the account." Naruto smiled.

"It's okay, I have some money in my account that we can use for food and stuff until that money comes in." Kiba smiled.

"It's alright, you can use that for something you want." Naruto smiled.

"What if I want to spend it on you?" Kiba blushed and laughed.

"Well, if you want to for small things that's alright, just don't spend too much on me; I do have some money for things." Naruto nodded.


End file.
